Disgustingly Sweet
by Everythingisawesome001
Summary: Oneshot. Humanity's Strongest and Humanity's Last Hope... in love! Who could have imagined? But now that both of them are a... something, but how will they go about getting it to bloom into more? Sigh, in the weirdest way possible. Meet Humanity's Densest and Humanity's Most Naive. Ereri Fluff! Rated T for Levi's language.


**Enjoy you guys!**

"Hey, Levi."

Said raven-haired man turned to see his brunette... _companion_ with inquisition in his expression. It was a cold, winter day at the Survey Corps headquarters, so while the rest were training Hanji was running her own experiment on the Titan shifter, Levi took the opportunity to catch up on some of his paperwork.

Eren spoke again," I was just wondering, wasn't Hanji-san supposed to run some experiment on me today? I haven't seen her all day."

The captain had let out something that sounded almost like a laugh, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, brat. Be lucky she hasn't got her claws all over you yet," he advised before turning back to his paperwork. They went back into their simple silence, it being neither uncomfortable or admirable; Levi doing his paperwork, and Eren sitting there silently, pulling at the strings of the well-worn blanket in his lap.

It was such a cold day. He had woken up this morning to that blanket laying over his body in the dungeon. He naturally assumed that Mikasa, being the caring worry wart that she is, had brought it down to him in the middle of the night.

"H-hey heichou," Levi looked up, showing the slightest sliver of surprise. Unless they were with the rest of the squad, Eren almost never called him that, not that Levi cared, especially when Erwin had the guts to call him "pipsqueak". Being called by his actual name wasn't exactly much of a pet peeve, especially if it came from the colleague sitting next to him.

He turned to look at his partner (he had no clue _what_ Eren was to him). He was sitting next to him on the couch in his spotless office, red in the face and extremely frazzled. His green eyes shifting from looking at Levi's face and down at the sleeves of the sweater that he was fumbling with. After a good minute of silence, the captain spoke up, "Oi, what is it?"

After another minute, Levi sighed and threw his pen at Eren's head.

"Ow! Levi what was that-"

"Say what you want to say, brat," Levi interrupted calmly. Eren, who was rubbing the red spot on his forehead from the unsuspecting attack, froze.

"W-well, I was just wondering. What are..." he paused before rushing out what he had to say, "What are we, Levi."

No response. Eren embarrassingly began to ramble, turning away from humanity's strongest to pick up the offending pen, trying to explain what he meant, "W-what I meant was, well, I don't see you as just an ally anymore and I want to know if you feel the same way. Please don't think I'm trying to get to you to say something that you don't want to say. Say whatever you want."

Eren turned to look at his... _his what exactly?_ He had no clue. Levi was just staring at his papers.

"I-"

"I know I said _whatever_ you want, but I mean don't say anything that terrible. Let me down easy, actually no, say whatever you want but don't hit me, please. Actually, hit me, I'll heal; but-"

"Oi brat! Shut it!" Eren shut his mouth and looked away. Levi leaned back.

"Let's put it this way. You're the only person that can sit on this couch without getting murdered. You're the only one who can use that blanket and not get every limb chopped off by me. In fact, you're the only one who I'd let use that blanket. Let's leave it at that," And just like that he took the pen back from the stunned titan shifter and started his work again.

Eren pulled the blanket up to his neck in wonder. So, it hadn't been Mikasa, then. The thought made him... happy. He shuffled closer to Levi silently. Levi didn't notice, or at least, he looked like he didn't. He just signed off on some other papers and read over some others.

Eren stared at his captain's profile. The way he looked so unaffected by what he had said and so uncaring of the other's affection.

 _Well if I'm going to get killed for anything by Levi-heichou it might as well be this._

And then he swooped into Levi's personal space and gently left a kiss on his cheek. It was a bare whisper, but it was enough to get Levi, who was signing off on some unimportant document, to lose control of his pen, causing a long streak on the end of his page.

He looked at it for a second.

"Tch. What a mess, you're going to have to rewrite all of that, you idiot," Levi spoke, so calmly. Eren looked at his superior for a second.

"uh... Levi-heichou. I'm sorry. I don't-"

"What the hell was that, Jeager?" Eren paused, feeling a blush rise up on his face. He shuffled away from him again, apologizing over and over again.

"Answer the question, you moronic idiot. What was that?"

Eren stood up abruptly, letting the blanket fall to the floor and walked towards the door. He misread the whole situation. _I'm such an idiot. He doesn't see me as that. Oh god._

With his hand on the doorknob he finally spoke, loudly but unsurely, "Sir... it was uh.. affection?" He answered questioning himself as to if that was the best way to put it.

Eren sighed.

 _I'm definitely dead._

"It was affection, sir."

"It's disgusting," Eren felt the blood leave his face and his face turn redder than before, this time, out of shame rather than embarrassment. Eren swung the door open and was about to walk out when he felt another small hit to the back of the head. He yelped and turned around to see the same pen on the floor. He looked up hesitantly to see Levi look at him blankly before looking down at the floor in front of him to see the blanket on the floor.

"I let you use my blanket and now it's on the ground getting filthy. Pick it up or I'll make you clean Jean's room and allow Hanji free reign with you for a whole week," he ordered stiffly. Eren felt like he was close to tears, but he turned back, picked it up and folded it before placing it on the couch. He turned back to the door but paused and glanced at the pen on the ground for a quick second.

"Oi, brat. Affection, huh? Do it again."

Pause.

Process.

Eren gasped and whirled around.

Levi calmly repeated, no emotion shining through his wall of passiveness, "Did I stutter, shitty brat? Do it again."

Eren stood there without moving. Levi sighed and walked towards him. Standing only an inch away from his. He reached behind the stunned boy and shut the door.

"Now. If I have to repeat myself again, I will follow through with that previous threat."

Eren shook his head and smiled shyly. He leaned down until there was less than a sliver of room between them. Levi turned his head to the side, still as calm as ever.

Eren shook his head happily and turned his captain's head to face him once again. Humanity's strongest and humanity's last hope. Looking each other in the eyes, one with giddiness and the other with bemusement.

And then Eren closed the gap, planting his lips on the shorter man's. Their lips moved in a gentle rhythm. Eren's domination did not last. Almost immediately, Levi shoved Eren back into the door, releasing the kiss only for a second before planting another one on him.

"You fucking idiot," he muttered between kisses. Eren simply wrapped his arms around the raven-haired hero and tangled his finger into his hair while the other grasped at the brunette's hair. Their lips moving furiously among eachother's. It could have lasted 5 minutes or a whole hour, neither of them knew. They finally let each other go for a second to breathe.

"EREN! DRINK THIS CYANIDE?! I want to see if your body can break it down or if you're gonna die."

Eren quietly spoke, "I think Hanji-san needs me now. I'll go," he said turning to open the door.

"Like hell you are," Levi muttered before swinging the door open, revealing the titan tester holding a questionable vial, "Fuck off. He's helping me. Do your crap tomorrow, shitty glasses."

Hanji whined, "Leviiii. What could he possibly be doing to—" and the door shut. Levi could hear the crazy girl retreating pathetically, muttering curses loudly.

"Tch. Pathetic."

He turned to see Eren go back to sit on the couch. Wrapped up in the blanket taking hold of a blank sheet of paper on which he began to write. Levi stared at him.

"... What are you doing?" Eren looked up embarrassed.

"That page I ruined. You told me that I had to rewrite it."

"You shitty brat...," Eren's green eyes shown, looking nervous. Levi just sighed. He walked up to his ally and yanked the paper and pen out of his hand, tossing it to the side.

"I'll— I'll have Erwin do it later. Do not violate your orders. I gave you instructions and I plan on having you follow them," Levi demanded. Eren looked up tiredly.

"Actually Levi, I was hoping we could take a rain check. I was hoping we could do something else," the timidness from the oddly boisterous titan caused Levi to raise an eyebrow. Eren didn't say a word and rather pulled the blanket up and shuffles over, "You have work to do and I'm tired. It's hard to sleep down in the dungeon. Could we just, maybe, sit here for a while?"

 _He's going to yell at me. I'm such an idiot._

"Oi. Brat. Tell your inner monologue to shut up."

 _Shut up, inner monologue. Wait, what?_

Eren turned to see Levi settling beside him. Then to surprise him even more, he shoved Eren's head onto his shoulder and went back to work.

Eren's widened eyes quickly relaxed and he found himself in a comfortable silence, unlike before. So comfortable that he couldn't keep his eyes open for too much longer.

"Heichou... Levi. Thank you."

And with that, he was asleep.

"Brat... Eren. Shut up."

Levi put down his pen.

 _Screw it_ he thought as he closed his eyes. _Erwin can do the rest_.

La fin!

 **Hello Lovelies, I was just writing up this drabble and was wondering if you guys would want a drabble series. This was inspired by a prompt on Pinterest so I was maybe wondering if you would want more for my favourite shipping. Let me know.**

 **Forever yours,**

 **Everythingisawesome001**


End file.
